AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE
by Harumigirl
Summary: SPIKE REGRESA BUSCANDO ALGO QUE LLENE SU VIDA DE NUEVO Y FAYE SIN INTENCIÓN PODRIA DARSELO. ONE SHOT.


AUN NO ES SUFICIENTE.

Spike Spiegel siempre fue un hombre despreocupado, al menos lo intentaba, en su pasado necesitaba serlo, pues si hacía caso a su conciencia jamás hubiera podido matar a tantos hombres como lo había hecho hasta ahora, lo merecieran o no, matar lo convertía en _asesino_, estar entrenado para eso no lo hacía menos difícil. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con sus remordimientos y preocupaciones el día de hoy. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ahora su conciencia trataba de susurrar en su cabeza que la situación en la que se encontraba en estos momentos, le preocupaba más de lo que se estaba intentando convencer.

Sus actos como asesino y caza recompensas aunque no siempre eran buenos, trataba de que fueran los correctos, atrapar a las escorias del universo justificaba cualquier medio para su propósito, siempre sin perder lo que le quedaba de humanidad, se repetía a si mismo antes de dormir, fuese como fuese sería responsable de sus actos, sin importar las consecuencias, con ese concepto justificaba haber cometido su primer asesinato a los 13 años, haberse convertido en miembro de un grupo criminal, haberse enamorado de la mujer equivocada y traicionado en el acto a su mejor amigo. En aquellos tiempos sus actos provocaron fatales consecuencias: Julia la mujer que tan fieramente amó, estaba muerta, dejando su último respiro en sus brazos y sus palabras en su cabeza. Y como venganza, dejando atrás a sus _compañeros_, se enfrentó a su mejor amigo, Viccious, quién en un acto de reciproco, intentó matarlo también, cada uno por diferentes razones justificadas en un mismo objetivo: un ajuste de cuentas pasadas. Uno por el dolor de la traición, el otro por el dolor del amor.

Y aún así, regresó a la Bebop, después de haber esquivado otra vez (ya perdió la cuenta) a la muerte, para ser sinceros, el día que se "despidió" de Jet y Faye, sin dejar de sentir la nostalgia del ya no regresar, se resignó a lo que el destino le ofreciera en respuesta a su gran incógnita: "_descubrir si estoy vivo"_.

Y vivo se sintió desde que regresó, no como un recién nacido lleno de vitalidad y convencido de un nuevo porvenir, no eso no, era más bien, el descanso de haberse quitado el pasado de encima, en un ejemplo más burdo, si antes se sentía con la mitad de si mismo _vacio_, a éstas alturas después de haber sobrevivido se sentía con la mitad de si mismo _lleno_, sólo la mitad. No sabía qué pero aún faltaba algo, aún no era suficiente…

Pero comenzaba a llenar el vaso de su vida de a poco. Empezando seis meses atrás desde su primer día de vuelta en la Bebop, era lógico que sus compañeros al principio resentidos por su ausencia dejaran en claro cuál molestos estaban por su abandono, se los ganó uno y después a otro.

Jet fue fácil, una noche de tragos en un bar como camaradas que eran con pláticas de hombre a hombre, lograron entenderse, Spike explicó sus razones, de cómo era que no quería involucrarlos y arriesgar sus vidas innecesariamente más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Y Jet haciendo gala de su experiencia como ex policía entendía, no a la perfección pero si lo más cercano a la realidad, las razones de Spike, eso ayudó mucho, eso y él buen corazón de "hermano mayor" del hombre.

Pero Faye fue otra historia, ella más que resentida, parecía herida, y Spike sabía cuánto la había herido al dejarla atrás también, no estaba seguro pero, su fina perspicacia, le hizo notar la noche que cruzó sus últimas palabras con ella antes de irse para enfrentar a Viccious, que Faye Valetine, la arpía apostadora, tal vez, muy remotamente, _sentía algo_ por él, algo más que sólo la amistad que disfrazaban de compañerismo, para no ceder el uno o el otro, algo más que la tensión sexual que crecía entre ellos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron y en cada pelea por motivo de nada, porque para ser justos, que hombre por muy frio e insensible que fuera, no sentiría ese tipo de atracción por una mujer como Faye, aún más si ésta se atrevía a tambalearse frente a él semidesnuda en ciertas ocasiones, vamos si no era ciego ni de piedra, pero por supuesto eso es algo que nunca le daría a Faye la satisfacción de saber. Sin embargo aún sabiendo eso, en ese tiempo no podía quedarse a averiguarlo, así que se fue.

Primero optó por darle a Faye su espacio, no quería presionarla tampoco ni él mismo estaba dispuesto a darle las explicaciones que ella quería escuchar, todavía no, pero si podría (necesitaba) ofrecerle una disculpa en el momento que ella lo dejara hacerlo. Tras unas semanas más por fin encontró su oportunidad, una noche en la que sin saberlo lo tendría en la situación en la que está hoy.

Como la recordaba…

_Esa noche_, todos cansados de la cacería del día (si más tardaron en darle la bienvenida que en lo que se pusieron a trabajar de nueva cuenta), en la cual se llevaron (al fin) una buena recompensa, celebraron, esas botellas de whisky que tomaron con la celebración, hicieron su efecto, más en Jet al parecer, pues estaba durmiendo tendido en el sofá, poco después para claramente no quedarse sola con Spike, Faye, quién aún seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, pero que contrario a lo que Jet y él creyeron en principio pudieron coordinarse para el trabajo, se retiró a su habitación. Al menos eso pensó Spike, mientras se dirigía a la cocina dos horas después, para tomar un vaso de agua, se llevó tremenda sorpresa al ver a Faye (a la que hasta hace unos minutos creía estaba en su habitación, durmiendo) sentada en el comedor tomando un vaso con leche.

Faye al verlo entrar a la cocina, se sintió un poco incomoda, había tratado por todos los medios evitar contacto directo con él, se sentía traicionada, por el bastardo, pero por otro lado, no podía exigirle nada, sólo fueron (eran o son) compañeros, nada más y aunque cuando Spike regresó notó un gran cambio en él, no que fuera la alegría personificada, sino que siendo fiel a su personalidad al menos ya no era tan jodidamente insoportable. Pero aún así debía hacerle entender que no era fácil para ella, dejarlo regresar a su vida, ni mucho menos si no tenía la certeza, de que éste no se volvería a ir de su lado.

-Yo!- saludó el cazarecompenzas sin escuchar respuesta.

Faye se levantó, de la mesa sin mirarlo para dirigirse al lavabo de la cocina, dándole la espalda son el vaso de leche en la mano. Tomó un largo sorbo para no contestarle.

-Faye, basta!- ordenó , otra vez sin respuesta, vió a Faye más interesada en el vaso que en su alrededor- ¿vas a seguir ignorándome?, en algún momento tendrás que hablarme.

De acuerdo, de alguna manera tenía que convertir ese monologo en una conversación.

-¡Faye, mírame!- ordenó al mismo tiempo que le arrebató el vaso de las manos y lo puso en el lavabo antes de tomarla del brazo y obligarla a encararlo.

-Suéltame, Spike - dijo Faye sin gritar pero con voz firme

-¡Vaya no olvidaste mi nombre!- dijo sarcásticamente el aludido, pero dándose cuenta de que así no iba a lograr nada, inmediatamente se frenó a sí mismo- Faye, escúchame- dijo suavizando el tono de su voz.

-Spike…suéltame- repitió Faye, ahora intentando zafarse.

Spike no la soltó pero aflojó un poco su agarre. Maldita sea, estaba intentando disculparse con ella para quedar en buenos términos y la mujer no se lo hacía fácil.

-Faye, lo siento, en verdad- dijo sinceramente. Notando como ante dichas palabras, la ojiverde parecía apretar los puños- Se que piensas que los abandoné, pero tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario ustedes hubieran quedado en medio de esa guerra, no lo entenderás, ni te pido que lo hagas, pero necesitaba hacerlo sólo, enfrentar a Viccious sólo, él y yo, sin nadie más- terminó de decir soltando poco a poco el brazo de la peli violácea, quién ahora fijaba su mirada en él intensamente. No lo había notado, o más bien, si lo hizo un par de veces, pero nunca se atrevió a pensar detenidamente hasta ese momento, en cuan brilloso era el verde de los ojos de Faye.

-Tienes razón, no lo entiendo- dijo ésta en tono seco.

-Quiero que estemos en paz, sin resentimientos, ¿si?, te pido me perdones- dijo di entender su propia urgencia de escuchar a Faye, responderle.

-¿y por qué habría de hacerlo?- preguntó la chica.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensó Spike, como explicarle, que ni él mismo entendía, la necesidad que él sentía por pedirle una disculpa, y la urgencia enorme que sentía también porque ella le dijera que la aceptaba. Simplemente así era, sin trasfondo, eso quería pensar. No tenía nada que ver con que su oculta por muchos años conciencia, decidirá que debía de alguna manera retribuir esa camaradería que Faye le había proporcionado intencionalmente o no.

-Te lo he dicho, tenemos que estar en paz, por el bien de los dos si queremos seguir trabajando juntos-

-No es suficiente- dijo Faye tajantemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, pensó la romani.

Ésta arpía lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, ¿Qué era lo que quería escuchar de él? porque no aceptaba su disculpa y todos felices seguían cada quien en lo suyo, no por supuesto que no, tenía que sacar la ventaja en toda oportunidad que pudiera, Faye Valentine, sabía cómo tocar sus puntos, y estaba empezando de a uno en uno. Pero no iba a permitirle ir más allá.

-Joder!- gritó exasperado- porque pese a todo, siento que te debo esa disculpa, así que no me presiones más, ¿la aceptas o no?

Ahí está nuestro Spike.

-Hmm- dijo Faye, mirándolo inquisidoramente. Tal vez el hombre tenía razón, hablando de Spike, el hecho de que sintiera alguna clase de remordimiento (cosa que la hacía sonreír, internamente claro), ya era bastante, el que se disculpara con ella por primera vez desde que se conocían, era casi imposible y el que le dijera aun más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, era exigirle demasiado.

-Además, y no me hagas repetirlo- dijo Spike interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Quitando los juegos, las apuestas, el egoísmo y lo tramposa que eres… Eres una buena compañera- admitió casi mordiéndose la lengua. ¿De dónde había salido eso? Se preguntó Spike confundido.

Ohhu! Eso si no se lo esperaba, pensó asombrada Faye.

-De acuerdo, disculpa aceptada, pero promete una cosa: De ahora en adelante, nos tomarás más en cuanta a Jet y a mí, no tomarás decisiones suicidas, ni mucho menos, actuarás sólo. No cometas el mismo error otra vez, porque de ser así, yo misma te mataré, entiendes, Gojo.- finalizó Faye.

-De poco a poco, lo intentaré- dijo Spike.

-No lo intentes- dijo la ojiverde acercándose a él- Hazlo- ordenó.

Y sorpresivamente, lo besó.

Spike de manera inconsciente (o no), aceptó gustosamente el sabor de los labios de Faye, hace mucho que no sentía unos labios tibios y deliciosos de entre los suyos, y Dios que bien sabían, sólo tal vez los besos de Julia pudieran ser así de dulces, no, se corrigió, eran diferentes mucho muy diferentes, Julia lo besaba con ternura, ahora Faye lo besaba sin temor a equivocarse con una mezcla de amor y pasión, eso podía distinguirlo y quería probar más…

Lamió los labios de la peli violácea y en respuesta ésta los abrió un poco más, aprovechando la oportunidad, Spike introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica saboreando la dulce canela emanante de la lengua de Faye, la batalla de sabores continuo hasta que así como empezó, Faye terminó el beso, alejándose un poco pero aun sintiendo la respiración del otro para recuperarse. Volvió a darle un corto beso, dejando al hombre buscando más intencionalmente. Se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia el borde de la puerta de la cocina dándola la espalda a Spike, éste la observó creyendo que se iba sin más.

Maldita seas Faye Valentine.

Pero antes de irse Faye volteó ligeramente la cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho mirándolo de reojo antes de decir.

-¿Vienes?

Y así de fácil fue como caído en la tentación que dio inicio a la situación en la que se encuentran hoy, después de seis meses de un sube y baja sexual que necesitaba, una parte carnal que cubría en él la mitad del vaso de su vida. No había declaraciones de amor, no había compromiso declarado, sólo eran un par de adultos llevándose bien en durante el día y dispuestos a cubrir sus _mutuas necesidades_ en la noche (y a veces también en el día y cada que se podía).

Aún no era suficiente… pero ayudaba bastante.

Por eso hoy Spike Spiegel, se encontraba recargado en la puerta del baño, preguntándole a su conciencia que podía hacer, mientras observaba a Faye (vestida sólo con una blusa ajustada de tirantes y un short negros) postrada sobre el escusado vomitando lo que había sido el desayuno. Cuando Faye terminó, se incorporó lentamente jalando la cadena para que el agua se lo llevase todo. Se giró hacía el lavamanos abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a enjuagarse la boca. Una vez hecho esto se deslizó lentamente para sentarse sobre el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho abrazándose a sí misma.

Spike continuaba observándola, sin saber con certeza qué hacer.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Ah sí, tan jodidamente bien como ayer, el día antes de ayer y desde hace 3 semanas- dijo Faye en tono sarcástico.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Spike mientras señalaba un objeto en el lavamanos.

-No lo sé no lo he visto- respondió la chica en su misma posición, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Spike se acerco al lavamanos y tomó el objeto analizándolo como si de un experimento se tratase.

Carajo, no sabía leer ese maldito test de embarazo.

-¿Y bien?- ahora Faye preguntó.

-No sé, son dos líneas rosas, no tengo ni puta idea de que significa-

Maldición una y mil veces.

-Es POSITIVO- respondió Faye, levantándose para arrebatarle la prueba de las manos a Spike, viendo por ella misma el resultado.- Estamos jodidos, estoy embarazada…. – confirmó.

-Mierda- musitó Spike

A decir verdad, ambos ya lo sabían, desde que empezaron las molestias matutinas sumado al retraso del periodo de Faye, los antojos y esas cosas, sólo que ambos habían alargado el momento para confirmarlo, hasta ese día.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?- preguntó la peli violácea.

-No lo sé-

Y era verdad, él no sabía qué carajo iban a hacer, justo cuando empezaba a sentirse diferente en un bueno y extraño sentido, se le atraviesa ésta situación, no podía culpar a Faye, ambos eran responsables de lo que estaban viviendo, siempre se habían cuidado pero aparentemente el mismo destino que lo regresó vivo al lado de sus compañeros quería jugar de nuevo con él haciéndolo un futuro jodido padre. No era que nunca lo hubiera pensado, en el pasado fantaseaba tener una familia con Julia, alguna vez lo soñó, pero jamás imagino que sería posible y menos con la arpía (ahora ya no tanto) Faye Valentine.

La observó detenidamente aparentemente ella estaba igual o más confundida que él, es más podía notar el miedo en sus ojos, Faye estaba asustada y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, él también.

-Entonces tendremos un bebé- dijo en voz alta, más para sí que para ambos.

-Carajo, estoy asustada- obvió Faye.

-Yo también- le respondió, en el momento que la abrazaba- Pero haremos esto juntos, ¿está bien?, lo haremos juntos.

Estuvieron un rato más abrazados, parecía que fuesen horas para los dos.

Estando así, Spike reflexionó sobre algo que no había notado antes: abrazar así a Faye, intentando consolarla, era algo que le despertó un sentido de protección, quería protegerla a ella y ahora a su hijo, sería el soporte que ellos necesitaban, los protegería. Y ese sentimiento le permitió pensar más allá de sí mismo o de su pasado, le permitió descubrir su presente, su hoy para preservar su mañana, su futuro que es ahora el mismo para Faye y el bebé que viene en camino. Juntos.

-Spike-

-Hmm-

-¿Cómo le diremos a Jet que será tío y que necesitamos más espacio en la Bebop?

Sip, el vaso se estaba llenando de a poco… y empieza a ser suficiente.


End file.
